


ketchupqueen's Maribat March

by ketUPqUeEn_boiiii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Adrien is dead, Adrien is her trophy husband, Adrien just wants his lady to be Happy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Garfield Logan Is a Good Friend, Mari can't remember, Mari has a crush, Mari is the Supreme Guardian, Memory Loss, but we dont talk about it, it gets sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketUPqUeEn_boiiii/pseuds/ketUPqUeEn_boiiii
Summary: Just some Maribat March oneshots.(Teen Titans inspired by I Would Like One Family Please)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Garfield Logan
Kudos: 27





	1. Found Family/Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Would Like One Family Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716498) by [Celestial_Void_the_3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Void_the_3rd/pseuds/Celestial_Void_the_3rd). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of living with the Wayne family, she grew attached. And now that she went back to her home town, the city of the guardians, Cuwèi, she fells like something's missing.

The time Marinette spent with the Wayne's may as well have been the best of her life. Of course she missed her friends and family during their separation, not a day went by without her starring at their pictures. Their pictures that used to line her wall. 

But she had new pictures too. One of her and Alfred in the kitchen, beautifully taken by Tim from various angles. A portrait of her brief time on Themyscira. A family photo of all of the Waynes, even the unofficial members. She could barely remember what color her wall paint was. 

She had grown attached to her host family, undesirably so. It was supposed to be a quick stay. A few weeks at most. Max would fix the border of Cuwèi, she would say farewell to the outside world and go home and be crowned Supreme, send some ambassadors to the United Nations and live happily with her husband. 

But now, five years after defeating Gabriel, she wasn't sure Cuwèi was home anymore. 

The reason of her stay at Wayne manor was less than optimal. They had offer to house her until the portal to Cuwèi was fixed. Which turned out to be a lot longer than expected since the only way they could communicate was through the phones made by the miraculous. 

Kaalki had fallen ill and the only cure needed a special plant that took years to grow. And since Kaalki was the gatekeeper of Cuwèi, no one came in and no one came out. Leaving her friends in Cuwèi and her in the outside world. 

They fixed it of course, Kaalki was as healthy as they were when they were a brand new ideal. 

Marinette traveled back to the city, it was her responsibility, it was her home. She said goodbye to the Wayne's, formally thanked them for their hospitality, and left to become the Supreme. She would have travel to see them more often then she did, but her Supreme duties kept her too occupied.

That shouldn't bother her as much as it did. She should revel in her new position, it was her destiny to become the Supreme, to lead the city through peace and hardship as their northern star. 

So why did it feel so wrong?

~

"-so the safest option is to lock the gateway." Said a councilmember. 

"No, there has to be some other way." Marinette denied, head in hands at her seat in front of a map of the city. She and the councilmembers were at a meeting discussing ways to defeat Praang, a rogue spirit grounded to cursed headdress. They would use it to control the vessel wearing it to move and get around. It wasn't a quick process, but if they waited to long, they would be out of the city and the guardians would have a much harder time defeating them. 

"Supreme, it's the only way to keep both Cuwèi and the outside world safe. We need to close the Gateway immediately or else we might be to late." A different councilmember reasoned. The rest of the council nodded in agreement. 

"But-" She started. The gateway can never be permanently closed, not unless Kaalki dies. But it can be closed. But the lock would last longer than any Cuwèi lifetime. Even the Supreme's. 

"As Supreme, you must put the wellbeing of the people before your nostalgia. It's bad enough you spent years out of Cuwèi, you shouldn't have even been eligible for Supreme. But since your predecessor was so dead set on you taking his place, your absent was overlooked." Snarled a councilmember third to her right. 

"Fei, calm down-"

"You're right." She admitted in a heartbroken tone, "We need to close the gateway. It will be done at first light." 

The council nodded and left the meeting room to prepare for the ritual. 

She didn't move from her seat, she just sat and cried until Adrien carried her to their chamber.

~

"Mari, you can't do this. You'll never see them again!" He pleaded. 

She shook her head. "Adrien, I have to. It's what's best for us all. They'll be safe, you'll be safe-"

"And you'll be miserable." He interrupted.

"I'll get over it-"

"No, you'll pretend to be over it and cry on the roof of the temple every night." He held her in place by her biceps. 

"This is what's best for everyone." He paused at that, then his face softened. 

"Mari, you carry your pictures in a bag, right?" She was surprised at the sudden change of topics, but nodded. 

"Okay, it'll be here in a moment."

"What..." She questioned him with a confused expression. 

"You deserve to be happy, Mari, so happy." He told her with a kiss. 

"Adrien, what is going on?" She asked cautiously. She noticed his eyes were beginning to water.

The barrier was slowly closing down over the city. From the edge of the city you could see the land below and were the barrier would converge with the ground.

"I love you, Mari, we all love you."

"Adrien what are you-" Then he pushed her. Along with her bag.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, and she saw all her friend and family line up to the barrier, pounding it with horrified faces.

As she from the sky, her own horror was clear. Her free hair fanning out around her head while her wide-eyes stared at newly shielded city.

 _I love you, Mari,_ he mouthed, _be happy now._

What? He pushed her out of the barrier, and- 

Oh.

She understood now. She wasn't happy in Cuwèi. He could see that. They both knew where she was happy. 

He would forever be her Kitty, just as she will always be his Buggaboo. He would always have a place in her heart, even though her heart was in Gotham.

 _I love you, too,_ she mouthed back with a watery smile, _and I will._

She smiled to her family and friends, pausing their attempts to break through the barrier. Their shocked faces morphing into ones of tears. They all said their 'I love you's and pressed a hand to the barrier.

Neither of the couple could see but both knew of the tears falling from the other's cheeks. They starred for as long as they could see each other. Letting Marinette fall peacefully with her with her thoughts.

Goodbye is not forever. This moment proved that. She'll reunite with the family who took her in and made her one of their own. She'll reunite with the family she fell from.

Something and somehow she'll see them again. It won't be pretty, not at first. 

But as of for now, it was fate that they found her, and it is fate that will let them find her again. 


	2. Miraculous Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a bad idea and plot line, but I posted it so ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯

Every hero has weakness, something has the power to stop them. A smart hero would keep it to themselves. A trusting hero would allow themselves to be weak in the presence of those they trust. It was hard to tell which Batman and his team were.

They had weakness of course, but they didn't go around flaunting it around the Watchtower. But a lesser known fact, one only known by the founding members, is that they had bad days.

Like on the days Bruce was alone in the Manor, Alfred would catch him starring at an old portrait, one depicting a six year old Bruce and his parents. He would stand just stand there, craning his neck up to see it, oblivious to the broken mug at his feet or the tears dripping on to his shirt.

Or Jason's Pit Madness. It's good most of the time, he's learned to control it. Except for the harder days. When his eyes were especially green and his weapons looked extra appeasing. Those are the days he spends locked in a warehouse, with his guns close enough for comfort, but far enough so that the Madness couldn't reach them without him.

Even there newest member, Bruce's oldest biological kid. She came from Paris apparently, had a run in with some guy terrorizing the city with ancient magic. By the time she came back she had a dead boyfriend, a box of tiny demigods, and an ever-fleeting memory. The girl had given away guardianship to Bunnix, a former teammate who visited a lot.

It was widely known that magic worked differently to everyone. The previous guardian lost his memories all at once, because it was likely the villain would have interrogated him. But the girl, she was safe, no one had immediate interest in the information she had. She didn't lose her memories instantly. Though they wouldn't stay forever. Guardians always lose their memories, no matter the circumstance. It was the oldest rule in the grimoire.

So she slowly lost herself. The magic users of the Justice League estimated that by the time she was twenty, she'd loss the memories forever. From birth all the way to the last day of forgetting. She still have her instinct, she'd have muscle memory, and her schooling would not be all lost.

_"Tim, Tim, Tim I, I, I can't remember him." The girl cried to her brother, her voice barely over a whisper, desperately gripping a tear stained photo. It was of her and a blonde boy with green eyes. In the picture, both pairs of eyes shone with love. Likely directed at each other at the time. But the girl couldn't recognize the blonde boy._

_It saddened the family, to see her suffer and be able to do nothing._

_"Shh, shh, it's okay bean, it'll be okay." All her brother could do was watch, as the memory of his sister's beloved left her mind._

_Their father searched far and wide for a cure to her plight. But no matter where he searched or who he asked, the answer was the same; 'There is no force to be found capable of restoring a guardian's memory.'_

_Days pass._

_Then months._

_Then years._

_Then, one day, on a mid-August morning, she woke up. To an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place._

_Well, she wouldn't know, because she didn't know what familiar would be. She laid there, thinking to herself, despite the emptiness she felt. Minutes could have past, maybe hours, before she stood to walk around the room. She was amazed at her silent steps, she couldn't hear them at all. To test the limits of her inaudibleness, she stomped her foot to the ground with surprising force. It was quite loud._

_Unbeknownst to the girl, her experiment woke the rest of the house._

_She continued to walk around the room, marveling at the drawings pinned on the walls, the photos standing on the nightstand, the clothing hanging in the closet. She even opened the previously closed drapes. Which revealed the bright sun, and illuminated the room. She liked it. She was about to pick up the mess of fabric on the desk left of the bed until she heard the door be knocked on._

_"Pix? You ok?" Said a deep voice from the other side. Something in her told her to be on edge and moved her hand towards the side of the bed (which was between her and the door, so her finger lacing itself through a loop and hand grabbing a circular object was hidden from any possible intruders). But another something in her told her to trust the voice, that it was safe._

_"Mari, we're coming in." A different voice said, it sounded older. The door creaked as it opened, and revealed a lot of people. But they looked familiar. She was sure she had seen them before..._

_Yes! They were in the photos she saw on the night stand! They would surely know something._

_"Hi! I saw you all in the photos on the nightstand. Do I know you guys?" She tilted her head innocently, ignorant to the confused and surprised expressions on them._

_"What? Cupcake, what are you talking...about," another person spoke, before his eyes widened, "No. No. No. Nononono, no, you can't, youyouyou can't be, you-you have to remember- please, no- oh god, please no." He said, tears building in his eyes as he covers his mouth with his hand._

_The rest the group seemed to come to a similar conclusion, based on their similar expressions._

_The girl didn't know why they were so sad, she tried to cheer them up, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll go if you want?"_

_That caused another wave of cries._

_"Um," she had no idea what to do. She doubted they'd want some stranger comforting them. Though she wasn't sure she was a stranger. The pictures she saw were of her and them. Maybe she knew them, "I saw a girl who looked like me in the pictures. Is that me?"_

_The second oldest one hadn't moved, he just stood there, staring at her. She didn't know how but she could tell how he really felt through his eyes. Even he was sporting tears._

_"No," he answered, voice carefully steady yet full of emotion, "her name was Marinette."_


	3. Teen Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poorly written heartbreak and stuff.  
> A/N: Raven, Damian, BB, and Mari are 15-16. Dick, Victor, and Kori are late twenties. Jaime is 17ish. One scene inspired by I Would Like One Family Please, by Celestial_Void_the_3rd on AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Raven, Damian, BB, and Mari are 15-16. Dick, Victor, and Kori are late twenties. Jaime is 17ish. One scene inspired by I Would Like One Family Please, by Celestial_Void_the_3rd on AO3

**A/N: Raven, Damian, BB, and Mari are 15-16. Dick, Victor, and Kori are late twenties. Jaime is 17ish.**

****

****

Marinette and Damian never hid anything from each other. There was never a true reason to. They grew up together, they were developed in incubators next to each other, they received training along with each other. Their chambers were separated by a curtain. They were each other's most trusted confidant. 

Even after they left the League of Assassins, they stuck together. He knew about her being polysexual and her about his desire to try crossdressing. But apparently, that's still not _everything_.

Marinette was just plainly walking in down a hallway. It was almost dinner time and she wanted to try out a new vegan macaron recipe so they could have it for dessert. She had her freshly printed instructions in hand, still warm from the printer. She was in full chef mode. When she saw it. 

Damian, her brother; her twin; her best friend, in full lip-lock with, her crush, Raven.

Not that either know about the last part. Mari had feelings for Raven since they were fourteen and she hadn't acted on them other than having especially rosy cheeks around the empath. You would think she'd pick up on these feeling quickly. 

But, alas, not even her brother knew. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Maybe it was her subconscious keeping her from embarrassing herself even further.

The girl slowly retreats, banking on the assumption her brother is too occupied to be aware. Once she was safely out of range, she allowed her self to feel. She darted to her room to change while texting Kori that she was going to be late to dinner. Marinette was on autopilot mode from there on. 

She didn't really wake up until she found herself on the roof of _Unbe-leaf-able,_ a vegan restaurant/café they frequent in and out of costume. One of the only places that can really pull off cauliflower crust pizza, too. 

She sits on the ledge of a nearby building, unnoticed due to the darkening night and the height of the establishment. Starring down at her unopened take out box, she notices it has several droplets of clear liquid on it. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she raises her hand to tell if its raining. When she determines that it's not, her face grimaces in more confusion. 

That's when she notices her face feel wet too. If her hand can't feel the rain why can her-

Oh. 

She's crying.

It's been sometime since that happened. She hadn't shed tears since the league, and even then those weren't tears of genuine emotion. It happened during one of their first missions, they were in an American mall trying to find and kidnap the daughter of an ex-client. He had been late on his payment and they decided to speed up the process. 

_The ex-client anticipated they'd be targeting him, rightfully so. So he hired a squad of bodyguards for his daughter._

_The mission wasn't going very well, they'd been spotted and the guards knew who to look for. After regrouping at the food court, Talia and Damian left to get food, leaving Mari alone at their table. One of the bodyguards must have seen this as an opportunity, and made his way over to her._

_Mari was small as a child, she had the face of pure innocence and good. So she was taught how to use that. Improvising, her expression morphed to one of fear, and she held tightly to her bright pink bag; leading any already suspicious onlookers to rise from their chairs._

_The guy's ego must have been bigger than him since he didn't seem to falter from their looks. Or maybe he didn't even notice, didn't matter to Mari. He grabbed her arm and she squeaked in faux terror. She had him right were she needed._

_"Stranger Danger! I-I don't know him, help-" She wept, forcing herself to tears before he slammed his hand over her mouth seconds too late. This got the attention of almost everyone in the food court, other parents already half way to them. His eyes bulged and he quickly let go trying to calm the situation. But the bystanders had seen enough, and he was on the ground in seconds._

_The commotion caught the attention of his fellow guards and they rushed over to the scene._

_"Sweetie, it's okay now, the bad man can't hurt you. Do you know where your parents are?" A blonde haired lady asked, kneeling down to her. She wore a peacock feather-inspired barrette and a pale violet dress._

_"M-my mama, she, she and my brother went, went, went to go get food." She stuttered as she discreetly tapped a transmitter on her bag strap, informing Talia that the coast was clear to get the daughter._

_"Okay, do you want to sit with me and my family while you wait? It's right over there, so when your mama comes back she won't have to look far." The lady said, pointing to a table with three other people. A pale blonde man, a blonde boy who's hair looked more like the lady's, a brown haired man with grey side burns, and a dark haired women with a red streak in her hair. Her hair looked more like Mari's real hair. They must be the lady's family._

_But instead of answering her question, Mari corrected her, "It's_ 'my family and **me** ' _not_ 'me and my family'. _"_

_The lady lets out a hearty laugh, "Yes, I suppose it is. You remind me of my husband." She smiles at the girl. "So, would you like to sit with my family for a while?"_

_She tilted her head, pretending to consider it while really looking over to her mother, who now stands just a few feet away from the were the daughter was. Her eyes held question, should she go; should she not._

_Talia noticed her gaze and her question, nodding to her daughter. Mari could have sworn she saw a rare look of pride on Talia, before her face contorted to a blank stare._

_"Okay." She answered the blonde lady, taking her open hand._

_As she sat at the end of the table, she was instantly hit with the questions of the blonde boy, "Hi, who are you? Are you okay? What's your name?" He lent over the table to talk._

_"Oh my, I forgot to introduce my self. I'm sorry, dear," she apologized, "My name is Emily, that's Gabriel; my husband, that's Natalie; our personal assistant-slash-family friend, that's Adrien; our son, and that's Elliot or as Adrien calls him; Gorilla. He's his bodyguard." Mari nods, shyly looking at each of them. "So what's your name, sweetie?"_

_The boy had been staring at her since she got to their table, he looked at her patiently, waiting for her answer._

_"Bridgette."_

Mari had always liked undercover missions, nothing was ever _real._ She could be anyone and do what ever without worrying about meeting them again. She once spent a year in Paris, undercover as Maria, she even saw the same boy from missions ago and he didn't recognize her at all. She faked her death once they had successfully gotten rid of the ambassador's daughter. 

Oh, what Mari wouldn't give for this to all be fake. For her to be able to forget the kiss, to forget everyone in the tower and move on to the next mission. Maybe some place in the Caribbean-

"Hey." She jumped at the new voice, but didn't reach for a weapon. It was a familiar voice. Maybe even a trusted one.

"Hey, Gar," she didn't turn around, _couldn't_. Even after months of brattiness, she had earned his respect. Showing the weakness of tears would effectively erase any progress she had. Hastily, she wiped her face with the napkin that came with her meal, attempting to calm herself down to look presentable. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Kori told us you were eating out. I volunteered to check it out," He answered before laughing bitterly, "Damian gave me the stink eye, though. _Like he's got any place to judge._ " He muttered the last part. "Can I sit with you, Mars?"

"No." She said, sounding all like the stuck up heiress she was.

"Please." He stretched out the vowel. Mari could hear the pout in his voice, and saw it on him in his dog form. She sighed as turned to lean against the border of the building. There was a three-foot wall on the roof, probably to keep anyone on it from falling. It didn't matter to Mari or Gar, both had fallen from farther and survived. 

She nodded mutely for him to go over to her. If she counted out Damian, the closest Titan to her would be Gar. 

They sat like that for a while, changing position to one more comfortable every now and then. By the time Mari spoke up, she was leaning on his shoulder with his arm around her waist. It was getting really dark and they hadn't touched the food she order yet. 

"So, you saw the kiss?" Mari whispered. She noticed his bitterness towards her brother, normally she would have defended him but she let it slide this time. 

"Yeah," Gar whispered back, "What's got you so down, Mars?"

She hesitated, he didn't know. He didn't have to know, she could make up a lie and ignore her feelings. Bury them down, just like she did in the league. But he was trustworthy, she knew that, "Same as you." She gulped nervously.

Instead of acting on his surprise, he laughs, "Oh man, the irony. Three roomies liking the same girl? Classic." But then he sobers down and leans his head back on hers, and mumbles, "Sucks for the two sobs who don't get the girl, amiright?"

She lets herself laugh cry, "Oh yeah, sucks _a lot,_ " her shoulders shake as she laughs, " 'specially when the one who gets the girl is your brother."

"Mhm," he hums in agreement, "Never seen you so distraught, Mars, is it really all about the kiss? Or is it because we couldn't have our biweekly Ultimate Mecha Strike Five tournament yesterday?" He smirked playfully. One of the best things about Gar was that he always made it clear you didn't have to answer his questions, he gave easy outs.

_Yeah,_ would be the answer to anyone other than him, he gave her an excuse not to answer, why doesn't she use it, _It just, really threw me off. It's okay though, I'll get over it in a week._

"No." She responded. She doesn't use the easy out. She doesn't need it, "I. I, I guess I always expected it. The part were only one of us can have something, not the kiss its self," she corrected, " _did_ not _expect that._ We always knew that someday, it would come down to one. Only one of us could ascend to Demon's Head. We knew, they knew, Mother knew. We spent our lives preparing for it. Yet this all feels so surreal."

Not knowing anything to say to comfort his friend, Gar simply held her in a tighter squeeze.

After a few more minutes in their position, he asked, "So... We gonna start eating or is the food just meant to go cold?" 

She smiled and bummed their legs, "You dumbass."

"It's a valid question!"


End file.
